


Secret

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren never wants to come over to Chris' house. Chris doesn't understand why.<br/>Prompt: Dirty Little Secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Dirty Little Secret for [CrissColfer week](http://cc-week.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

It takes Chris three weeks before he starts getting suspicious. They've been dating off and on pretty much since they met and went back to Darren's apartment to give each other blowjobs on his bed, causing his roommate to bang on the walls and tell them to keep it down. But they'd never really labelled things until three weeks ago. And three weeks is how long it takes before Chris notices that Darren never comes over. Not ever.

Oh, sure, he's been to Chris' house once or twice, and more if you count sitting in the driveway and calling Chris to let him know that he's there to pick him up, but he never really hangs out there. Chris is at Darren's house constantly. They always go there for movie nights and afternoons and mornings when they've stayed out most of the night partying and just want to sleep. But it's always Darren's house. Chris doesn't understand why.

If he didn't know any better, he'd imagine that Darren doesn't like his house but he knows that that can't be it. It's nice. It's airy, it's fresh and well-lit and his bed is bigger than Darren's and his collection of sex toys under his bed larger (although he is always happy to bring them over to Darren's house to play with). The kitchen is well-stocked and he keeps his house, including his bathroom, meticulously clean. So he doesn't understand.

Chris brings it up while they're having lunch during filming. Darren's knees are brushing his as they sit close on the steps of Chris' trailer. It's sunny outside and they've now been told off having sex in the trailer so many times that Ryan has started threatening to leave them without one. So, they figure that it's best to keep away from temptation and sit outside. "So, will you come over tonight?"

"Sure." For a moment, Chris thinks that victory is within his grasp. He didn't have to ask or try, Darren is simply going to come over. Darren takes a bite of his sandwich and continues. "What time do you want to come over?"

Sighing softly, Chris looks down at his own sandwich, using his thumbnail to pick at the crust. "Uh, I was actually thinking you should come over to my house."

"Why?"

The question is so simple and could be hurtful but Chris can hear full well that Darren has no ill-intent behind it. It's a simple question and so he sighs again. "Well, you just never seem to come over to my house. I was wondering why that is."

Darren's tense next to him for a moment before he takes another large bite of his sandwich, talking around the food. Chris doesn't wince anymore, used to Darren's disgusting habits that he doesn't display around people who don't, sometimes unfortunately, love him unconditionally. "I don't know. I guess I just like my house better. It's my home, you know?"

"Except my house is my home…" Chris says, looking over at Darren. He supposes that it's not that big of a deal. If Darren would rather spend time at his house than Chris' it's not so bad, he just wishes that he could know why.

Darren looks over at Chris and Chris can practically see his mind working in that unsubtle way that he has. They both take another bite of their sandwich and Darren chews for longer before swallowing. "Do you not like my house?"

Rolling his eyes, Chris figures that he's not going to get a straight answer out of Darren so he just leans in closer, kissing Darren's cheek. Why bother arguing about it when Chris likes Darren's house just fine? There is no reason to. "No, I do. It doesn't matter. I'll be over around 7?" Darren nods, turning his head so that he can brush his lips across Chris' and Chris smiles softly at him. 

*

Chris really intends to let it go. He goes over to Darren's house and he doesn't mind. Darren always makes sure that he has plenty of diet soda and the wifi is fast for when he needs to research while writing. Darren's shower is nice. It's just that sometimes Chris misses his own bed. He wishes that he could roll over in the middle of the night and find all of his things to write down his dream in his bedside table. Sure, he has things over at Darren's after staying so often but it's just _not the same_. 

The worst part is how nonchalant Darren is about it. Every time Chris tries to say something about going over to his house or imply that they should, Darren seems to change the subject or just avoid the question until Chris gives up. Most of the time Chris does give up, frustrated. Well, every time actually and that just frustrates Chris more.

They've reached the three month mark of their relationship and then some before Chris really starts to get bothered by it. Darren is keeping things a secret. If there's no reason why he doesn't want to come over to Chris' house then he'd actually make an effort to come over every once in a while. Instead, it's always stupid excuses and Chris is sick of it. His boyfriend won't come over and is keeping secrets from him and it's wildly unacceptable.

So Chris tells him. He's been spending a lot of time at home lately, trying to see if Darren will miss him and choose to come over but so far he hasn't. They've spent time on Skype (Skype! When they live only ten minutes apart!) but Darren hasn't offered to come over. Chris is lying in bed, scratching behind Brian's ears and listening to Darren go on about this new restaurant that he wants to try. "Do you miss me?"

Darren falters in the middle of the sentence. "What?"

"Sorry, that sounded pre-teen girl. I was just wondering if you wanted to come over. We haven't spent much time together. My bed is lonely." After a few years of this back and forth thing, and a few months of the official thing, Chris feels that he's not completely inexperienced but that doesn't make it any less awkward for him to say things like that. 

There's a moment of just listening to Darren breathe, obviously trying to come up with some sort of excuse or something. "I could come pick you up?"

Chris sighs, tempted to let it go yet again but you know what? No. He's not going to. Because he's angry, no Angry with a capital A. Darren's supposed to be his boyfriend and yet he can't come over to Chris' house. There's something wrong with that. "No, I want you to come over here."

"Chris, we've talked about this…" Darren starts, trailing off since they really haven't. They haven't talked at all. Darren hasn't given Chris a good excuse and that's what's so damn frustrating about it. Obviously realizing this, Darren starts tapping his fingers against the side of the phone, about to give Chris a headache. "Why do you want me to come over?"

"The question is why you don't want to come over. You never come over, Darren. And you always make stupid excuses and I'm tired of it. I want to know why."

Sighing even more dramatically than Chris had, Darren starts making some odd sound with his tongue and lips that sounds like a clicking noise that makes Chris want to tear Darren's tongue out. "I have my reasons."

Chris bites his lip because at least Darren is admitting it now. There's a reason he won't come over. "You need to tell me, Darren. You're keeping things from me and it's not a good way to be in a relationship."

"Are you saying that you're going to break up with me if I don't tell you why I don't come over?" Darren sounds simultaneously defensive and a bit upset at just the thought.

For a moment, Chris considers saying yes but it's not really true. He has a few more months before he gets completely fed up but breaking up hadn't even crossed his mind yet. "No, Dare. I just want to know. It's a little insulting really."

Darren pauses for so long that Chris worries that the line disconnected. "Alright, I'll be over in just ten minutes."

Success, Chris thinks as they say goodbye and hang up.

*

Darren looks so uncomfortable sitting on Chris' couch, all red-faced and Chris would feel entirely sympathetic if he could just understand why. "You're not going to be happy," Darren says seriously, looking over at Chris.

"Well that's a great way to start a conversation," Chris responds sarcastically, crossing his arms and sitting back against the couch. Darren won't quite meet his gaze, watching the way that Brian is slinking across the floor, tail wrapping around the tv stand as he walks. "Come on, Darren. Just tell me."

As Brian jumps up onto the couch next to Chris, Darren gives a little wince, wrinkling his nose as Chris starts petting Brian. "I'm allergic to your cat."

Chris had expected quite a few different things, reactions and reasons why Darren might not want to come over. "Excuse me?" He's not even sure that he heard Darren right because what?"

"I'm allergic to cats. I can be around them for a little bit and play with them and stuff but your house is _covered_ in cat hair. It's all I can do to even be around you since your clothes always have hair on them. But your house is too much." As if to accentuate his point, Darren gives a loud sneeze into his elbow, grimacing.

Chris looks at Darren for a second and he honestly doesn't mean to laugh. He doesn't but it's coming suddenly and he can't help it. Brian leaves as soon as Chris starts shaking, shooting Chris a resentful glare and Darren just looks at Chris icily. "I'm- Fuck, I'm sorry," Chris wheezes, resting a hand against his chest.

"You're an asshole."

Still laughing, Chris shakes his head, reaching out to take Darren's hand and tangling their fingers together. "No, I'm… I'm really sorry. But why didn't you just tell me? I'm not going to break up with you because you're allergic to my cat. Don't be ridiculous."

"But it's your cat, Chris."

Rolling his eyes, Chris leans in to give Darren a short kiss, shaking his head almost fondly. Except Darren really is an idiot. He's been stressing for three months about what Darren's secret is and it's that he's allergic to cats? Of all things. "And you're my boyfriend, you idiot. I thought you secretly hated my house or something. I was so offended. I'll start cleaning up, vacuuming. I'll do a full-on clean of my house and by this time next month, you'll be able to come over. And I'll make sure my clothes are cat hair free."

Darren eyes him almost suspiciously before his face breaks out into a smile and he nods. "I'm sorry that you worried. I didn't think that you'd think it was that big of a deal."

"It's not that big of a deal. You're the one who made it one."

As Brian tries to jump back up on the couch, Darren scoots away and Chris rolls his eyes, standing up and grabbing Brian. "I'm going to change and we can go over to your house, okay?"

Chris doesn't give Darren a chance to respond, carrying Brian into his room so that he can't harass Darren while he's gone and Darren sits back. He should've said something sooner, he thinks before he's interrupted by another sneeze that turns into a full-on attack and leaves him scrambling to grab a tissue. Fuck. A lot sooner.


End file.
